The present invention relates to portable display systems, and more particularly to a portable display system having a collapsible frame which is adapted to receive attachments to support a variety of display surfaces. Many different display systems which are both portable and collapsible are known to those in this art. These systems typically include a plurality of elongate arms attached at their ends to articulation nodes or hubs which allow the frame to be folded into a collapsed condition. Earlier systems, for which I received U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,888,895 and 4,942,686, provide a variety of display arrangements, and yet are relatively simple and inexpensive. These systems can be collapsed into very small spaces for packing and transporting, such as is necessary for sales and trade show purposes.
One feature of my earlier systems which has proven to be particularly advantageous is the capability of firmly locking the display in a fully expanded position. This capability is provided by a plurality of locking arms which are a part of the unit. However, these arms make the unit larger than desirable even when fully collapsed. The arms can be removed, but they need to be disassembled individually, and this sometimes takes more time than was desirable.
Another feature which I sought to improve is the ability to remove more quickly and easily the fabric appliques which are mounted to the front of the display. Because assembly and disassembly always includes mounting and removal of such appliques, any system which reduces the time involved in that operation is of real benefit.
Another feature which I thought could be improved is the ability easily to mount one display to another; typically side-to-side, but perhaps even top-to-bottom.
Because these displays are transported under a variety of conditions, it is beneficial to have a unit which is as rugged as possible, but it also is desirable to be able to repair the unit on site, using few, if any, tools, by one who is not necessarily a trained mechanic.
Of course, it remains my goal to keep the unit as simple and inexpensive as possible, to keep manufacturing expenses down, and to maintain the capability of someone with little skill, experience, or training being able to use the unit.
The objects of this invention are best achieved by providing a portable display system which includes a collapsible rectangular frame with a plurality of spaced hubs joined together by a plurality of telescoping members. In one aspect of the invention, the hubs include at least two telescoping members which are mounted to one another and are pivotable with respect to the hub. The members include a deflectable locking portion extending therefrom which engages a surface of the hub as the member is pivoted. The hub surface extends outwardly beyond the radius of pivot, thereby deflecting the locking member and causing resistance to pivoting. This resistance to pivoting provides the locking feature.
Another aspect of the invention is a portable display system having a collapsible frame including a plurality of box units defined by a plurality of hinged members which are mounted pivotably to each other and to an array of hubs. The hinged members are mounted pivotably to the hubs by a hook-shaped mounting which rotatably engages a pin which is mounted such that it extends parallel to a face of the hub. By positioning the member adjacent the pin and then rotating the member toward the face of the hub, the hook-shaped member is forced into engagement with the pin. A variation of this aspect of the invention includes an annulus which extends perpendicularly to the face of the hub. In order to disengage the hook-shaped member from the pin, the member is rotated in the opposite direction until it engages the annulus, so that continued pivoting of the member causes the hook-shaped member to disengage from the pin.
Yet another aspect of the invention is a portable display system having a collapsible frame with a plurality of members extending between and pivotably mounted to a plurality of hubs. The outer periphery of the system is defined by some of those hubs. Each of the members is mounted pivotably to a pin in at least one of the hubs. A second pin is defined in each of the hubs. This aspect of the invention includes a clip which extends between one of the peripheral hubs and the peripheral hub of the adjacent display system with a clip extending between the peripheral hub and engaging a pin of the adjacent peripheral hub.
A further aspect of the invention is in the form of a portable display system with a collapsible frame comprised of a plurality of members which are mounted pivotably and extend between a plurality of hubs. At least some of the hubs include a channel bar engagement head. A plurality of channel bars are included and which are mounted to and between a plurality of the hubs, with a V-shaped opening which is designed to engage the channel bar extension in such a way that the extension is guided into the vortex of the V and thereby securely mounted in place.
Another aspect of the invention includes a cage which is disposable around at least a portion of a portable display system in its collapsed mode, the cage having a plurality of raised portions designed to engage a plurality of spaced points on the display system, which points cause various components to become disengaged from one another upon the application of pressure. By mounting the cage to the collapsed display system and exerting a force on it, at least a portion of the collapsible display system is disengaged from another portion.
Yet another aspect of the invention is an engagement button which is designed to mount removably one component to another. The engagement button includes a first member having a pair of parallel, spaced extension members. The button further includes a washer assembly including a washer which encompasses the two extension members and which has a pair of diverging legs extending therefrom in a direction substantially parallel to and disposed between the two extension members. At least one of the extension members has a countersunk converging portion cut therein which faces the washer assembly legs positioned between those extension members. Each of the legs includes a guide member which extends therefrom into a countersunk converging program. As relative movement is effected between the first member and the washer assembly, the guide members and the legs from which they extend are guided inwardly and outwardly by the converging portion. This button has been found to be useful in removably mounting one portion of a collapsible display system to another. In one aspect of this connector engagement button, a pin extends in a direction perpendicular to the extension members and between the legs so that the intersection of the legs cannot pass beyond this pin member, thereby preventing disengagement of the first member and the washer assembly from one another.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will become more fully apparent as the description which follows is read in conjunction with the drawings.